


house

by orphan_account



Series: michael loves luke [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke fiddles with the little dinosaur toy, not looking at michael. "it's- ariadna wants to be your <em>girlfriend</em>. she always tries to hold your hand and she wants to kiss you! i don't like her.  she shouldn't do that."  </p>
            </blockquote>





	house

"i'm bored. we could play house, boys!" ariadna recommends, the frown on her face disappearing as soon as the idea comes out.

"yes! i will be the dad." calum says, dropping his toy and standing up rapidly from the floor.

"no, i am going to be the dad, calum." michael states.

"i said it first, that's not fair."

"i don't care, i am older than you so _i_ should be the dad."

ariadna sighs. "stop fighting. luke will be the dad and i will obviously be the mom because i am the only girl."

"me?" luke's eyes widen, he shakes his head. "i don't want to be the dad."

"why?" the three of them ask in unison, taking out a giggle from the blond boy.

"i just don't want to."

michael observes his friend for a moment then says "i don't want to either, calum you be the dad."

"cool! you will be our children." the little girl smiles excited. "wait here, cal and i will bring the things so we can properly play."

with that said, both of kids left ariadna's bedroom. michael sits next to luke, putting an arm around the boy's shoulder, quietly asking _what's wrong_. luke smiles and shakes his head. 

"nothing's wrong."

"but why don't you want to be the dad? you always are when we play with marie."

luke fiddles with the little dinosaur toy, not looking at michael. "it's- ariadna wants to be your _girlfriend_. she always tries to hold your hand and she wants to kiss you! i don't like her.  she shouldn't do that."  

"what? how do you know that?"

"she told me." 

"ow, don't worry, lukey," he smiles in a reassuring way. "i promise i won't kiss her." _  
_

luke nods and keeps playing with the dinosaur. michael just stares at him as if it was the funnest thing to do.

"we should be the dads." he says out of the blue.

"what?"

" _you_ and _me_ , luke, we should be the dads, ariadna and calum could be our children."

luke's face brightens up instantly. "YES! and we'll hold each other's hands, right?"

"yes, we could do it now." michael suggests, extending his hand towards him.

luke doesn't even hesitate before reaching michael's hand and intertwining their fingers together. michael's cheeks turn a light shade of pink and his smiles grows bigger when he sees luke's blue eyes looking at him.

calum and ariadna didn't really like the idea of them being the dads, because  _it's not like that, it's supposed to be a girl and a boy_ , it was alright though because that didn't stopped them from holding hands the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks but it is still cute


End file.
